<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pheromone potions (Fred Weasley x OC x George Weasley) by Mish123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251512">Pheromone potions (Fred Weasley x OC x George Weasley)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123'>Mish123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinky, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are trying to make a pheromone drink to add to our adult collection that is coming out.” George huffed as he sat in his chair.</p><p>“And what seems to be the problem?” Melody questioned and before the twins could do anything she popped a vial open. Pink fumes started to swarm into the air as the twins looked worried.</p><p>“Shit Melody. The problem is, it’s way too strong. Just the scent alone makes anyone---” Before George could finish, the potion started to take effect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley &amp; Reader, Fred Weasley &amp; Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pheromone potions (Fred Weasley x OC x George Weasley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>F/M/M<br/>
Fred/George/Female Reader</p><p>A young woman was standing in the doorway, watching the twins banter. They were attempting a new invention for “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes”. The woman scanned their freckled faces as they sketched notes, looking at vials of potions. The twins were both very handsome and sometimes she couldn’t help but watch.</p><p>When Fred and George noticed Melody against the doorframe, they paused. Melody had such breathtaking beauty that the room always seemed to have become strangely airless. Her blonde hair seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She was a quarter Veela just like her cousin Fleur. </p><p>“What are you two inventing?” Melody questioning, stepping forward in her magenta pencil skirt and matching top. “You have been in here all day, I just closed the shop without you two.”</p><p>“Sorry about that.” Fred was scratching the back of his head with that mischievous smirk that made Melody’s heart beat fast. </p><p>“We are trying to make a pheromone drink to add to our adult collection that is coming out.” George huffed as he sat in his chair.</p><p>“And what seems to be the problem?” Melody questioned and before the twins could do anything she popped a vial open. Pink fumes started to swarm into the air as the twins looked worried.</p><p>“Shit Melody. The problem is, it’s way too strong. Just the scent alone makes anyone---” Before George could finish, the potion started to take effect. </p><p>“You know I’ve always wondered how it would feel to be with our little cashier George.” Fred’s voice was rough as he looked at Melody almost like she was prey.</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing Fred. I’ve always dreamed of fucking those plump lips.”</p><p>Their words sent tingles of excitement down her body as they both took off their shirts. Her large eyes trailed down their musculars chests, to their toned stomach, and then a neat tuff of red hair, traveling to their pants. </p><p>Fred put his armed around the woman’s small waist, pulling her towards him. The feeling of his warmth sent fire works off around her as his lips pressed onto hers. The kiss was sloppy, hard, and became more hungry and needy as it continued. </p><p>George’s hands wrapped behind her body. His fingers finding the buttons on her work shirts and quickly ripping it off. Buttons sounded as they hit the floor. Melody giggled and George’s lips pressed against her neck. His lips moving greedily against her soft skin. They had all secretly imagined this for so long.</p><p>Fred pulled back with a smirk and Melody tried to squirm, desperate for both their touches. His fingers traced the trim of her pencil skirt before getting out his wand. </p><p>“Tell us what you make.” Fred demanded as George’s teeth dug in her skin, almost painfully. </p><p>“I want you both.” Fred and George didn’t move, both had those mischievous smirks on their face. “I want you both please sir. Please I want you please.” Melody begged, squirming against George. This seemed to be what Fred wanted because with a flick of his wand. All three were naked. </p><p>Fred seemed to be the rough one as he grabbed a handful of Melody’s blonde hair and bunched it into ponytail. Before using it to pull her head back, exposing her neck to him. </p><p>“George, you already marked her good. How long have you wanted this?” Fred practically groaned as he nipped up and down her neck, leaving marks along it. </p><p>“How long have you wanted to be both our slut?” George’s voice came behind her, he was pumping his hard cock in his hands. The twins both had thick long cocks and Melody could feel her heat practically dripping. </p><p>Fred then used her hair to push her to kneel in front of him, “On all fours.” He commanded.</p><p>“Show us how bad you want our cocks.” He groaned as his pumped his already hard cock. Melody licked her lips in anticipation. “Put that soft tongue out now.”</p><p>Melody stuck her tongue out and licked the precum already on Fred’s cock. It wasn’t long before he began thrusting into her soft mouth. He didn’t seem to care how hard he was hitting the back of her throat, pulling her down his length untill her nose was flush to his groin. Melody’s gagged violently around him as George’s fingers found their way to her heat. Her back was arched and she was on full display as his brother fucked her throat. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes and drool was practically flying. Fred smirked at her and pulled her off for air. Her coughs slowly turned into moans as she felt two of George’s long fingers slip into her soaked pussy.</p><p>“Already ready for me.” George’s thumb circled her clit and Fred guided her back to his cock. Sliding himself deep enough to feel the back of her throat again as she bobbed her head. George was pleased with how wet Melody was and he slowly pressed his cock into her entrance. He was much softer then his brother who was fucking Melody’s mouth without mercey. “Fuck, she is tight.” George gasped out as Melody started to moan against Fred’s cocks. The vibrations made Fred throw his head back.</p><p>George eased his large cock into her, leaving bruises on her hips as he guided her hips into him. He didn’t give her long to adjust though, he seized hold of her petite hips with both hands and flammed his hips flush against hers. Ramming his large cock as deep as possible inside the petite girl. She attempted to scream around Fred’s cock as she was pushed forward but it was muffled by her gagging on his cock as he bottomed out. Melody had never felt so good. </p><p>“Good girl.” George praised as he continued to fuck her with all his strength. The moans she emitted were muffled by his twin’s cock, the vibrations of her throat causing him to lose control. Melody watched as Fred’s face contorted with a blissful expression, his eyes rolling back. Spurts of his cumm shot into her open mouth as his brother continued to pound in her. </p><p>“Swallow it.” Fred demanded and she obliged willingly. He gripped the sides of her face, making her stick out her tongue to show him there was nothing there.<br/>
With no cock in her mouth, her moans now openingly echoed in the room. George reached over and grabbed her hair. Pulling her up on her knees as he continued to ruffly fuck her from behind. Her back was so arched, she felt like she could break but her body was full of pleasure. George’s other hand went around her, playing with her clit as she screamed his name.<br/>
“Do you want me to fill you with my cum?” George grunted, his pace becoming sloppy.<br/>
“P-please please.” Melody groaned as Fred watched the two. He started to pump his cock, as he watched the girls face. She was a complete mess. Melody could feel George’s cock twitch inside her, his hot seed filling her up. He continued to ram his cock into her as he felt her pussy clench onto him. She withered and sobbed out a scream as her orgasm took hold of her. Milking any bit of cumm out of George’s cock.<br/>
When George slipped out of her, Melody groaned and tried to lean towards him. “Hungry girl, you like cockholding after don’t you?” Fred questioned as she again tried to lean towards George.<br/>
“Don’t worry we aren’t done with you.” Fred’s cock was already erect and he laid down. Beckoning Melody forward. “Do you want me to fill you up too?”<br/>
Melody straddled him carefully, her legs still shaking from her orgasm. He helped her, reaching down and guiding her already shaking form to his cock. He slowly lowered the girls around him. Fred’s cock was touching different places inside her from this position. Making Melody come out of her euphoric daze and moan once again, as Fred held her already bruised hips, guiding her up and down his length. Fred pulled Melody down against his chest, kissing her plump swollen lips.<br/>
“This will hurt at first.” Melody heard behind her as Fred’s fingers cupped her face, pulling her into a kiss as his brother’s cock pushed into her ass. Melody’s screams turned into moans against Fred’s mouth. Moans flooded the room as her body attempted to adjust to both of them. She had never felt so full.<br/>
She was a sobbing moaning mess as both of them continued to pump into both her holes. The most intense orgasm seemed to rip throughout her body. She thrashed and screamed between them as intense waves of bliss took over her. Both of her walls were tightening around the twins and they rode off her high. Both of their paces started to become sloppy and erratic. Fred and George’s groans echoed in the room as they both pumped their hot cum into both of her awaiting holes.<br/>
All three layed there, unmoving. Heavy breaths filled the air. “You like feeling us get soft in you, don’t you?” Fred mumbled and Melody gave a small nodd. George was the first to back out of her ass. She squirmed and gave a cry in protest, making him chuckle. Fred was next, as he lifted the girl onto his lap. With a wave of his wand, all three were cleaned up but the cumm, that still slowly came out of her holes. He wanted that to stay. </p><p>“Funny thing is. The potion wore off after the first orgasm. She wanted that.” Was the last thing she heard as she drifted to sleep in Fred’s arms. </p><p>—-<br/>
When Melody awoke she was laying on a warm firm chest. She looked around and noticed she was in the room attached to the twins office. They had created it when they kept falling asleep inventing very late at night. </p><p>But it seemed they charmed their two twin beds together because Melody could feel the breath of the other on her neck. She looked up and noticed she was on Fred’s chest as George spooned her. </p><p>She drew circled on Fred’s chest till they both slowly woke up. </p><p>“How you feeling?” George asked giving a kiss to her shoulder. “Sore? I have a portion that may help?” Melody nodded and drank what she was given. George was always the more caring one. </p><p>“So what shall we do now?” Fred got right to the point but he was biting his lip. Looking over Melody’s still naked form. </p><p>“Well… I mean I like you, both. Obviously if I didn’t make that clear.” Melody’s voice showed her nerves as she looked between the two twins. “But I mean, it’s not like we all can be together.”</p><p>“And why not?” Fred asked, giving her plump lips a passionate kiss. </p><p>“I mean would you like that?” George was looking at her like she was the sun. And once his brother lent back, he pressed his lips to hers.</p><p>“George is the lovey dovey date one. So he can be who you tell everyone you're dating. I don’t mind. As long as at the end of the day you give us both the same attention.” Fred gave the blonde a wink as she nodded. </p><p>“Yes, I would like that.” </p><p>——<br/>
“Hermione I swear I say Melody kissing Fred!” Ron groaned to his friend. </p><p>“Melody is dating George Ron! You saw it wrong! But if your so worried, go tell George”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>